Danger
by starsnuffers
Summary: Shane, Nate, Jason, and Mitchie all land starring roles in a new live scripted reality TV show, in which they compete in dangerous competetions to win a fake prize money. So what happens when they come across a real danger - a battle for the boyfriends.


Danger

**Danger**

**Chapter 1**

For Natalia… you know who you are

Shane Gray stood outside of Jason's house. "Jase! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

"Hold your water for like two more seconds!" Jason called out to his friend. He unlocked his front door and stepped out, locking the door again. "Sorry, but I had to straighten my hair,"

"Nate's waiting in the limo," Shane informed him and the two walked over to the limo that was waiting for them. The driver opened the door for them and the two slid inside.

Nate looked over at Jason. "What took you so long?"

Jason pointed to his head. "Hair. Duh,"

He rolled his eyes and leaned back in the seat.

Shane turned on the TV. He laughed a bit when he saw the three of them on it. "Hey, we're on TV,"

"Turn it off," Nate said, grabbing the remote. "I have a headache,"

"Someone had a little too much alcohol, eh?" Shane said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Nate muttered. "I don't need you to rub it in,"

"Well maybe someone shouldn't have been out partying with his girlfriend before we had to go to an audition, dumb shit," Shane retorted, turning the TV back on. "TV's good for you,"

Nate groaned. "No it isn't,"

"It is when we're on it!" Shane exclaimed, pointing to the screen. "Look how sexy we are! If I were gay, I'd screw all three of us right now,"

"Shut up or lower your voice,"

Shane hushed his voice to a whisper. "TV's good for you,"

Before the two could argue any more, the limo stopped and the three got out, going over to Mitchie Torres. Shane gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good luck, sweetie,"

She smiled a bit and bid them good luck as well. The four walked into the building. Shane's uncle Brown had scored them all auditions for a new TV show called "Danger" in which the main characters would be flown to a private island and would have to do difficult tasks. It was sort of like Fear Factor and Lost combined, but it was scripted and live.

After their auditions, they were told that they would get a phone call in about a week if they had gotten parts on the show.

Mitchie hugged Shane. "I really hope we get parts on this show. This will be my big break you know… that is, if I do get the part,"

Shane smiled. "Of course you'll get the part,"

"Well you're definitely going to get it, I'm not so sure about me," Mitchie replied.

"Don't ever doubt yourself," Shane told her.

Nate walked over to Mitchie. "Hey have you seen Caitlyn?"

Mitchie nodded. "She's at the Marriott downtown,"

"Thanks," Nate said, getting into his limo. "Hey can you take me to the Marriott?" he asked the driver.

X X X

Natalie Thompson stared out the window of her mum's tour bus. She had been on tour with her mum for three weeks now. It was raining and they were heading to LA. Natalie brought her three best friends, Dimitri, David, and Louisa along with her on tour to keep her company.

Though her friends had always been into playing instruments in band, Natalie had her heart set on singing and acting. She wanted to be on a stage and perform for thousands of people every night just like her mum did.

She sighed and realized that that would probably never happen in a million years. She turned around and saw Dimitri watching America's Next Top Model. Dimitri always referred to Natalie as his 'fag hag,' meaning that she was his best shopping buddy.

Louisa was dancing to "Live To Party" by the Jonas Brothers, and David was playing on the keyboard.

Natalie stood up and went over to Louisa. The two girls started singing along and dancing. The bus made a sudden stop, sending both of them flying. Louisa and Natalie fell on the floor and got up, laughing.

Dimitri turned around. "What is all this racket? Can't you see I'm trying to watch 'Next Top Model?'"

"Sorry," Natalie apologized with a laugh. She went over to David. He was playing a familiar tune. "What 'cha playin'?"

David looked up at her. "'That's How You Know' from Enchanted,"

Natalie smiled. "Do you know the Demi Lovato version?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Is Demi some Disney Channel chick?"

Natalie nodded.

David turned off the keyboard. "Then I want nothing to do with it,"

Natalie scoffed. "Enchanted is a Disney movie,"

"Enchanted is a musical," David explained. "Musicals are bearable, Disney Channel is not,"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Play the musical version of it and I'll sing along,"

David turned the keyboard back on and started playing. Natalie sang along with him, adding a bit of Demi Lovato into it, but still staying classical. She laughed when Louisa started singing the Demi version.

"Guys we're here!" Natalie's mum called out when the bus came to a stop at a fancy hotel.

The five shuffled out and went into the hotel, going up to their room.

Right as they got in the door, Natalie plopped down on the couch. "I'm bored!"

David shrugged. "Want to go exploring?"

Natalie nodded and hopped up. "Be back later!" she called out and ran out the door with David.

X X X

Nate arrived at the hotel and found Caitlyn's room number. When he knocked on the door, Caitlyn answered with a smile. "Hey Nate, come in," she said.

He walked in the hotel room and put his hands in his pocket. "So I was thinking, last night was really fun. Want to have some more fun?"

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. "I'm still recovering from last night,"

Nate smirked. "Come on. It will be fun,"

She smiled and went over to the mini fridge. "It always makes me wonder why they have alcohol in all the hotel rooms, even if you know the person who's staying in it is under aged,"

"Whatever," Nate said, getting a glass. "Better for us crazy teenagers, anyway," He raised his glass. "Cheers,"

Caitlyn and Nate drank their vodka, laughing.

X X X

The next afternoon, Nate was still sleeping and it was past four. When his phone started ringing, he shot awake and fumbled around for it. "Hello?" he asked, half-asleep.

"Nate, it's Shane. You'll never believe it! We got the parts on the TV show!" Shane exclaimed.

"If I weren't so hung over, I'd appreciate that a little more," Nate told him.

"Fine," Shane replied. "I'll re-tell you once your sober," He hung up and Nate threw his phone across the room.

Not able to fall asleep again, Nate slowly got back up to an upright position, wiping some drool off his face. He looked around the empty hotel room and then remembered that Caitlyn had plans to hang out with Mitchie. He slowly pulled himself up to his feet and stumbled out the door.

Nate was too confused to figure out where he was or why, so he just aimlessly wandered around for a bit. He came up to an elevator, so he pushed the button, going down to the first floor.

When the doors opened, Nate walked out and just walked into a random room. It just so happened to be a ballroom. He didn't understand why he decided to walk into that room, but he heard music coming from the room so he went in.

Natalie Thompson and David Williams were the only other two in the ballroom. David was on the piano and Natalie was holding a microphone, singing into it. The two didn't realize a hung-over pop star was watching them, and so Natalie continued singing.

"Well does he wear your favourite colour just so he can match your eyes? Plan a private picnic by the fire's glow, oh oh oh? He'll find his own way to show you, with the little thing's he'll do!" Natalie sang, her sweet voice filled the room.

She ran around the stage having a lot of fun, and then jumped on top of the piano, imitating Joe Jonas. She slid down so that she got onto her knees and continued singing. Natalie hopped off and then when the song was over, she bowed. "Thank you LA!" she yelled to no one in particular.

Nate smiled and clapped.

Natalie quickly turned her head and gasped when she saw Nate from Connect Three standing there, smiling and clapping. She gawked at him, unable to speak.

He put his hands in his pocket and went over to her. "That was really good,"

Natalie blushed and giggled. "Why thank you,"

"Oh god," David sighed. "Please don't tell me it's one of those Jonas Bastards you've been obsessing over for the past two years,"

Natalie turned to her. "No! This is NATE of Connect Three!"

"Well at least it's not that Jew Fro kid," David muttered, looking through his piano book.

Nate laughed a bit. "He's not a big fan, eh?"

David looked up. "Oh of your little Connect Threesome? We all know you guys are all secretly gay, so you might as well just come out clean,"

Natalie hit him on the arm. "Sorry about my friend," she said rubbing the back of her neck. "He's against… pretty much everyone,"

"I hate the world," David told them, standing up. "I'm going back to the room. Just please, Natalie, don't come back to the room all preggo,"

"I'll try my hardest," Natalie replied sarcastically as David left the room. She turned to Nate. "I'm so sorry about that, he's a little… different,"

Nate let out a huff of laughter. "It's ok. I know not everyone likes us,"

She smiled. "Thanks for understanding,"

"Well I'm totally drunk right now so I'll agree to anything anyone says," Nate confessed.

Natalie frowned a bit. "I didn't know you drank,"

"Oops," Nate apologized, "I did it again!"

Even though Natalie was kind of upset that her favorite celebrity had been drinking, she had to laugh at the reference to Britney Spears. "So what are you doing here… listening to me sing? Sorry, I had a moment,"

Nate laughed. "It's ok. I really liked the Joe Jonas thing where you jumped on the piano,"

"Thanks," Natalie smiled. "Glad you enjoyed my performance,"

"It was actually really good," Nate complimented. "You have talent,"

Natalie could feel her cheeks getting hot. "Thanks, Nate,"

"Do you do any acting?" Nate asked. He was curious about the girl and wanted to see if she had any potential in the showbiz world.

"Well, a little. I mean, does starring in all the school musicals count?"

"Yeah,"

"Then I guess a lot,"

"I could get you hooked up,"

"Hooked up to what?"

Nate laughed. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," Natalie shrugged with a laugh.

He put his hands in his pockets. "I'm gonna be starring in a new TV show. Maybe I could get you in it. Would you like that?"

Natalie gasped. "That's only been my dream!" Her smiled faded. "You're joking, right? You're just trying to mess with me? This is how you get your sick kicks?"

Nate shook his head. "Why would I lie to you?"

She shrugged. "It just seemed too good to be real,"

He smiled. "Give me your phone; I'll put my number in,"

Natalie grabbed her phone out of her pocket and handed it to him. He gave her his, and she put her number in. They got their phones back and Natalie smiled. "Well call me whenever,"

Nate nodded. "Will do," he set off and walked out of the ballroom, leaving Natalie alone.

When she was sure he was gone, Natalie opened her phone and looked at the number. Yup, it was a real number. She jumped up and down and shrieked. "Eeee!!" she squealed and then stopped jumping. She pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream, and when she confirmed that she was awake, she looked around and then ran up to her room, eager to tell her friends.


End file.
